


Of Friendship and Parchment

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny asks Hermione for a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Friendship and Parchment

Ginny held her parchment up in front of her and frowned before rapping her knuckles on the door in front of her and pushing her way inside. "Hermione?"

Hermione was sitting primly on her bed and looking through a book, no surprise, and had the end of a quill in her mouth and a roll of parchment floating in the air beside her that she was jotting notes on. "Hello, Ginny. Give me just a moment to finish taking notes of the Redcap Rebellion of 1664 and I'll be right with you."

Grinning, Ginny sat down on the corner of Hermione's bed and looked over her own parchment again. She was lost enough in it that Hermione had to shake her shoulder to get her attention. "Hmm?"

"I asked what was so involved that you couldn't tear your eyes away, but I see now. A love letter? How wonderful!"

With a roll of her eyes, Ginny folded the parchment up and tucked it away in her pocket. "I'm thinking of maybe going on a date with him just to see how Harry reacts."

Hermione pursed her lips. "That's not a bad idea, I suppose. Just don't let on that you're doing it or you'll hurt that boy's feelings. And boys, for all that they think they're so strong, all have little nougaty centers of an ego. Besides, you might like him more than Harry anyway."

"I doubt that. Besides, he says in the letter that he knows I'm going to compare him to Harry, but he couldn't stop himself from asking anyway."

"Well, that's good!"

"Yes! And now the real thing I came in here to talk about: next year's lessons. Of all of the girls I know, you've had the most variety of classes." Hermione smiled. "So I want to know whether you think I should pursue Muggle Studies and Arithmancy or Arithmancy and Potions."

Hemione's smile fell a little. "Well, there is definitely an underrepresentation of women in the maths and sciences, but do you really think that Potions is right for you? Professor Snape has a tendency to be, well, cruel is perhaps putting it lightly."

Ginny giggled. "What? No. Professor Snape adores me. I'm his pet in that lesson. But with the way the scheduling is, I can take Potions _or_ Muggle Studies, but not both."

"Are you that desperate to learn about Muggles?"

"Well, Dad's pretty fascinated and you and Harry are Muggle-born. Well, I guess Harry was Muggle-raised, huh?" Ginny stuck out her tongue. "He doesn't talk about his parents much. Not that I blame him because, well, you know."

Hermioned frowned. "Yeah. Anyway, well, the Muggle Studies classes here are really kind of a joke. They're a very easy course because of it, but you won't come out having a full understanding of Muggle life. So, I'm going to suggest staying with Potions, but mostly because if you can giggle about Potions class, you must be doing well and that's something to stay on with. And if you have questions about Muggles," Hermione said with a glint in her eyes, "ask Harry."

Ginny smiled broadly. "You're brilliant, you know."

This time, Hermioned giggled. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I kind of am, aren't I?"

"Could you give me copies of your notes from Arithmancy this year? I think it might be fun to look ahead."

Hermione pulled out a file box from under her bed and started to leaf through it. "Don't let the other girls hear you say that. They'll lump you in with me as a bookish snob."

"And so what if you are a bookish snob? You're also clever and brave and everything else they should want to be."

Tapping her notes with her wand and muttering an incantation, Hermione created an identical set of notes and handed one sheaf of parchment to Ginny. "And you're a wonderful friend."

Ginny waved the parchment in the air briefly. "You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
